One Love
by YumeGirl123
Summary: Shadow gets his world flipped upside down when Yume teaches him how to smile. Rated M for future violence and smut
1. Chapter 1

The date was like June 12, 2012. Or at least that's what I remember, not that I care or anything but.. that was the day that I met the first girl to make me smile, Yume.

Shadow walked down the nights like there wasn't anything that really bothered him; but little did anyone know that he was actually really bothered by something. He just didn't know what, and that bothered him even more. It's not like it mattered to him anyway though, nothing did. So he just kept walking.  
Shadow was walking down his regular way to school, even though he didn't go because he was such a badass. He just kept walking because nothing really mattered to him. He would probably just spend the day staring at all the happy high school students like usual, from the shade of a distant bare tree. Just the way he liked it. Nice and distance, not to mention away from the sun. Aside from all of his deep thoughts about his tree he was almost to the school yard and he turned the corner and, BAM.  
" Ooff!" a little girl who bumped into the ever tall and lean Shadow fell on the ground next to him.  
Shadow rubbed his head and groaned. That wasn't in his plan at all, falling and let alone bumping into some careless girl. He looked at whom he had been physically interacted with and saw a little school girl. She was at least 5'2 and had short blonde hair with a ribbon tying it together. She wore a classic school girls uniform and aside from that there was nothing out of the ordinary about her- oh no. Shadow didn't notice at first but when he bumped into her she dropped the toast that was in her mouth, she must have been late on her way to school but that didn't matter. Right now staring down his now very red face was her ass revealed underneath her skirt that was shifted in the fall. She had big granny panties that were brown and had "SPANK ME" right on the butt in bright red sparkle letters.

Shadow stared at her ass for at least a minute. He examined how small it was, and it almost looked like it was shaped like a perfect circle. He resisted the urge to go up and obey what it was that it read on the butt, he resisted to "spank it." So instead he whipped out his phone and took a quick picture of it and whispered to himself.  
"I'll add this to the collection," he mumbled to himself.

The little girl sprang up and rubbed her head recovering from her fall and looked at Shadow as he got up as well. He was wearing a black shirt with black bracelets and tight ripped skinny jeans. Wow, he actually didn't look that bad for a ginger she thought. It probably wasn't natural though since he looked like the type to dye his hair because of his weird fandoms.  
"I am so sorry I was in a big rush I didn't mean to bump into you," the girl said quickly with a small bow.

"Its fine I guess," Shadow replied, "I'm used to pain." Shadow looked down at his wrists with cuts that were exposed and pulled down his sleeve hiding them again. Because he liked to hide his pain, or rather he just liked hiding in general.  
The girl smiled at him "I'm Yume, what's your name?" She asked politely.

"Shadow..," He replied while looking down at the ground embarrassed and slightly annoyed at the fact that he didn't get to see all of her bottom before starting an actual conversation.

"You must go here, why don't you walk me to class Shadow?" Yume asked with a cute smile with blush hanging on her cheeks. Too bad he didn't get to see her other cheeks earlier.

"I don't go to school often it isn't dark enough for me-"Shadow was cut off by the little girl grabbing onto his hand and pulling him in the right direction towards the school and chattering away. I guess going to school didn't seem like that bad of an idea to him and she was really cute and so was her ass so why not?

The two walked to the school and stopped at the entrance. "You should meet up with me after so we can talk more, ok? "and with that Yume smiled and walks off and Shadow couldn't help but notice that her skirt was shifted and he could once again see his new two favorite words walking off into the building as he silently nodded and walked in after lurking like a creep in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

It was probably like noon or something. Not like Shadow cared you know because he was just so fucking bad ass. Anyway it was probably noon and Shadow was sitting under a tree secluded from everyone else eating their lunches. He brought a really old banana that was completely rotten and sucked on it. He didn't know why but he really liked the sensation of sucking on rotten bananas.

There she was laughing and eating a bento. She looked really pretty but she also looked like she was completely virgin, and for some reason that really bothered Shadow. Yume sat and ate with her friends smiling big and not knowing how creepily she was being watched from afar.

Suddenly she looked up and saw him sitting in the darkness of the shade from the tree and made an excuse to her friends to go talk to him. She walked up to him nervously watching him suck a banana.

"Hi" she said sweetly.

"Can't you see that I have urges to suck my banana in peace…? "

"Would you maybe let my try too?"

Shadow glared at her. No one touched his fucking bananas! But then again she was really pretty and did come over to talk to him. He nodded in reply and handed it to her. She stared at it and put it in her mouth and started sucking on it and gagged a lot, she sounded like she was puking out her insides and saliva came drooling out from her mouth and onto her lap where she was sitting next to him and then she pulled it out and smiled at him. The saliva was dribbling down her chin like a waterfall and she was slightly twitching, not to mention Shadow thought that she probably farted because something smelt like shit.

"That was really weird I liked it a lot," Yume giggled.

"You get used to it I guess.. " He replied. And after he replied she stared at him for a long time with wide eyes occasionally twitching. "What is it?"

"I think you have a really pretty mole," She said as she poked his cheek where his mole was.

"Well I guess you have a pretty tooth," he replied as he shoved his hand in her mouth and ran his finger across her front tooth.

She smiled slightly and then leaned in and took his hand out of her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and blinked her really clumpy mascara eyes and touched his cheek gently. She went in for a smooch and pressed their lips together and it was still soaking wet from her waterfall of spit.

Shadow pulled out almost instantly. "Your breathe smells like shit," He looked at her with a weird feeling in his gut. I probably just have to shit is what he thought but really he'd shove it up where she took one..


End file.
